Multiverse Travel
by mariDCfan
Summary: While the Team was heading back to Mount Justice, they soon wake up in another universe all together, with the Young Justice team of that world just beginning to be formed. Both teams will face challenges and trust will be tested. Will both teams be able to work together and will the team be able to return home?
1. Young Just Us

The team was currently returning from a mission back to Mount Justice for debriefing on the bioship when they are suddenly all pulled into a swirling vortex and all of them suddenly feel themselves no longer on the bioship and seemed to be falling. Suddenly the team stopped falling and landed flat on the ground

"This is not the bioship or Mount Justice" commented Wally as he looked around and saw bushes as well as trees around them, with Artemis suddenly smacking him

"Thank you captain obvious, we can all see that" she said dryly as Robin started looking around taking in there surrounding when they suddenly saw a large group of people crowding around

"Wonder what's going on?" asked Miss Martian as she saw Wally wanted to get a closer look only to be pulled down by Robin where they were currently hiding a bush, that they had all conveniently found

"We'll find out later, right now we need to maintain cover and not draw attention to ourselves" said Robin as Wally looked at his best friend confused

"Dude, we're wearing our costumes and are hiding behind a bush, and might I add the point that anybody could just walk behind us" pointed out Wally as he pointed to the area behind them

"Kid Flash is correct, we must get into civilian clothing if we are to find out what is going on" said Kaldur as they all nodded at this, but they suddenly heard a voice

"Gentlemen, with all due respect, this might be something more up **our** alley. Why don't you authorize us to go down and check this **out **for you firsthand" said a voice from the front, it sounded like a teenage boy judging by the way he spoke

"Yeah you can trust them! They're the Teen Titans!" said another voice this time the voice sounded like an adult as the team all looked at each other confused

"_Who're the Teen Titans?_" everyone heard in their heads as Megan linked up everyone's mind

"_First time I'm hearing about them_" commented Wally, but was curious to know who they were

"_Same here, I would have at least heard about them at school_" Artemis said who though back to any conversion that might have included someone talking about the Teen Titans, but found none

"_Don't know who they are_" said Conner who seemed didn't really care

"_Robin, have you heard of this group before?_" asked Kaldur as he saw Robin looking at his holographic computer

"_No, I've never heard of them either and neither has Batman, I would know, he usually keeps a file on teams and who's on them, if he doesn't have a file on this team they might be new_" said Robin as he continued looking at his screen somewhat confused

"No, we're not" they all suddenly heard another teenage voice say

"Oh,** right**! They're the** Young Justice League of America**!" commented the said voice who said they were the Teen Titans

"_Young Justice League of America?_" laughed Wally a little at this

"_Hey at least they have a name, we only call ourselves 'the Team'_" said Artemis

"_Maybe we should get a name_" commented Zatanna who had been quiet for the most part

"No... we're **young**, but **just us**" said another new teenage voice

"Oh, okay! **Young Justice**!" said the same adult voice

"No, young, **just us**!" repeated the same teenager

"Right! **Young Justice**!"

"Fine, **whatever**" said the kid as if he had enough trying to correct the person on what he was saying

"_Man wonder how that person didn't understand what the kid was trying to say, I mean even I heard and understood what was being said_" Wally said as they all heard a new voice

"All right gentlemen. Check it out. See what's **what**" said an adult voice as another new voice joined in the conversation

"Fite! Are you crazy?" commented the new adult voice to the other voice now identified as Fite

"No. He is merely assuming that if there is danger...it is preferable to send in the youngsters as convenient cannon fodder" said a robotic voice the team all recognized

"_Was that Red Tornado?_" asked Conner confused as to what Tornado was doing here

"_Better question is why is he here_" said Robin finally dropping his holographic screen and getting out some binoculars thinking to get a better view

"Sounds...like a plan" said one of the teenage voices again as the team heard one of them sigh

"_Let us get a closer look I wish to see what it is that caused Tornado to come here in the first place_" said Kaldur determined to find out why Red Tornado was there and with 3 other teenager

"_Yeah and why he came here with 3 other teenagers_" said Wally clearly bothered by the fact that they weren't there with Tornado

"_Move, but use stealth mode and try not to make a noise, we do not need to be noticed by anyone_" said Kaldur as he changed his suit to stealth mode as the rest of the team changed to their stealth gear, with the exception of Robin and Superboy who didn't use it, but what they heard next threw them of unexpectedly as one of the teenage voices said...

"Hmm. Superboy, you think you can manage to...?"

"Pull it **out**? Not a problem. All I have to do is touch it and my **tactile telekinesis** can-" said one of the teenagers now identified as Superboy

"_What's tactile telekinesis and who's using my name?_" asked there Superboy as he looked somewhat more confused with what was going on, first they land in the middle of nowhere and now there was someone else out there using his name and had something called tactile telekinesis, which he didn't have

"Man, will you stop blabbering about your stupid power!? You act like you're filling in someone who's just met you!** Enough already!**" said one of the other teenage voices angrily

"Do you mind" clearly said a new female voice

"Okay, fine, whiz-bang-**you** do it then!" said Superboy clearly unhappy at being interrupted with his speech

"_He seriously can't be Superboy, he's too happy or at least happier than ours...no offense Supey_" said Wally

"Impulse, stay put! Superboy get it done" said the first voice they heard to the other voice now identified as Impulse

"_So, we have Superboy, Impulse and Red Tornado, what's the last mysterious person's name_" said Artemis as she took note that the 3 boy were clearly not use to working together

"Who died and left you in charge?" said Superboy to the first voice clearly a little bit angry at being told what to do or that he wasn't the one telling the others what to do

"Oh, don't even go there. Now will you just-?"

"You're not the boss of me" said Superboy again

"Fine, you win, I'm not the boss of you. As long as the job gets done" said the first voice, he sounded clearly irritated with his teammates

"If that's all that matters, then I'm just the guy to do it" said Superboy, seeming to do a 180 turn on his mood

"_Wonder what's going on down there that caused that argument_" commented Zatanna

"_Seems like we'll be getting an answer_" said Robin as they heard something being taken out of a wall

"Whoa! It's a...a... what is it?" said the first voice confused and surprised

"Whatever it is, it's mine! I'm calling it the Super-Cycle!" said Superboy as everyone got even more confused, but they were all getting nearer to the site where the 3 boys were at

"_They have a super-cycle!_" screamed Wally

"_Isn't that like sphere though?_" asked Megan as she decided to fly above in camo mode to get a better view

"Oh like, I don't think so! Why should we ride around in something that gives you top billing!" said Impulse seemingly not impressed

"**No one** is going to ride around in it" said the first voice who they still didn't who he was

"Weird. Buried under all this rock for who-knows- how long, but it feels...warm some-how..." they heard Superboy say

"_Miss Martian are you able to see the 3 teenage boys?_" Kaldur said as they all suddenly feel Megan try and project an image, but clearly failed to

"_Sorry, I can see them, but it's hard to project your thoughts to someone else, can anyone else see them?_"

"_Me and bird boy here can see them_" Wally commented, he was currently behind a tree, with Robin sitting on a branch

"_I can also see them from where Zatanna and I are_" Artemis commented from a behind a bush

"_Alright me and Superboy are almost able to see them too_" said Kaldur as he too could finally make out the 3 teenage boys

"I wonder why first contact with it transformed that ordinary woman into...that..?" said the first voice as they could finally see what he looked like. They saw that he had a red torso, yellow stitching and a yellow belt, black boots, green short sleeves, gloves, and pants and he also seemed to have a cape that was black on the outside and yellow on the inside when they looked closely at the cape and had a green mask on his face covering his eyes. Robin though he saw something else on his red torso, but thought he was imagining things

"Booby trap?" they heard Superboy say as they all turned towards him and were completely surprised with the differences between there Superboy. For one thing the personality and the other thing, how he was dressed. He had a black, blue and red costume with yellow accents and the red and yellow S-shield on his chest, black boots with yellow accents, two black belts with a yellow belt on the right leg, red gloves, weird fade haircut and a black leather jacket with the S-shield on the back of it

"Ooohhh maaaan..." they saw the red and green one say as he hit his head on the controls it seemed "Uh-oh. I...think I just activated it..." they heard red and green continue

"Well, that was really using your head!" Superboy said as they heard the car-like thing that reminded them of sphere start to turn on

"Will you shut up and get me out of here! It's revving up!" they heard red and green shout a little at his two friends

"_Why can't he get out on his own?_" asked Wally as he felt everyone sigh at his question

"Why not get out yourself?" said Impulse as they all turned to Impulse and saw that his costume seemed to be that of a speedster. He wore a red and white costume with goggles rimmed in red

"_See I wasn't the only one thinking it_" said Wally pleased as he suddenly felt some leaves from above him fall; he looked above to see Robin smirk at him and continued to look through his binoculars

"Cause some force is holding me tight! Arrrrhhh! You're gonna yank my arms out of my sockets!" they heard red and green again as they saw both Superboy and Impulse trying to yank him out of the super-cycle

"Well what are we suppose to do?!" said Superboy as they both let go seeing as it wasn't working

"Hold on" said a mechanical robotic voice

"Did it just say...hold on?" asked red and green

"Don't worry. I can force it to stay on the ground with my tactile telekin-EEESSSIIISS" yelled Superboy at the end as everyone from the team saw the super-cycle take off with all 3 teenage boys still inside

"What the hell just happened?!" screamed one of the adults from earlier and saw him standing next to Red Tornado

"ID, ego and superego unleashed. I could explain it in more detail, but I'll need a slide projector and some charts" they heard Red Tornado say as they all saw him disappear after the 3 teenagers, leaving the team very confused as to what transpired


	2. Meetings

After the Team witnesses that whole ordeal, 3 days ago, they all agreed to head back to see if the cave was still where it should be and search for some answers as to what seemed to be going on

"That was weird, I never expect that" said Zatanna as she walked next to Artemis

"I wonder where they went" said Artemis as she wished to find out where out as to where they could have possibly gone

"I think the better question should be where are we and how do we get back home" said Robin as everyone turned to look at him

"What do you mean?" asked Wally

"It's obvious that this isn't our world or universe for that matter. For starters, we have no idea where we are, we didn't know who these Teen Titans are, when everyone clearly knows them and another fact is those 3 teenagers as well as Red Tornado acting differently" Robin told them as they all started to take what Robin said into account

"That Superboy, he has powers" said Conner looking at the ground as Megan floated over to him

"You have powers to Conner, what's the big deal… is it because he had umm what did he call it" Megan said forgetting after hearing it being said 2 or 3 times

"Tactile Telekinesis" supplied Robin as he and Kaldur started to exchange words

"He has powers I don't have. I don't even know what that tactile telekinesis is, but whatever it is helped him get that super-cycle out of the wall and he even said that he could force it to stay on the ground with it" Conner said slightly annoyed at how an alternate version of himself could have different powers than him

"Well who's to say if you have or don't have them, besides for all we know you might have them, but can't use them yet" commented Wally as he suddenly felt himself hit something hard in front of him "What hit me?" he asked looking above him and saw what looked like Mount Justice

"Is that-"

"It is! It's the cave! It's still here" said Megan and Wally together happy to see a familiar place

"Let's go on inside and contact one of the league members and tell them what happened" said Wally as he, Megan, Artemis, Zatanna and Conner all followed after him

"Something wrong?" asked Kaldur as he saw Robin staying at his spot

"Not sure, but I don't think this is the cave that we use" Robin said starting to walk after the rest of the team

"Agreed, something has happened that made us come to this world" said Kaldur

"Whatever it was hopefully we'll find a way back home" Robin said again as they caught up to the rest of their teammates and saw them all at the entrance

"It's not letting us in" said Wally when he saw both Robin and Kaldur join them

"That's because this isn't our cave kid idiot" said Artemis catching on to what was going on

"Robin, can you-" "Already on it" said Robin as he started to hack his way and soon enough the cave entrance opened for them to enter

"It looks different from ours doesn't it" commented Wally as he looked around and saw differences right away

"Should we really wait here?" asked Megan as she also looked around with Conner joining in

"This is the only place available for us to stay for the moment, and any other place may not be the best idea, we can try to talk with whoever uses the cave here and hope that they are willing to help us" said Kaldur as no one decided to argue with their leader

"He's right, it might be easier to convince who ever uses Mount Justice, then going straight up to the league, we don't even know if the league uses a watch tower or not" said Robin agreeing with Kaldur

"Then while we wait we should preoccupy ourselves. Let us explore this version of the cave, but not go into any locked room" said Kaldur as they all soon found themselves standing outside of the training room

"How about a little training while we're here" said Robin as they agreed to a little training, but soon into the training they all heard a voice

"I did not know that the cave was a tourist site now" said the robotic voice of Red Tornado "And I do not who you are either" he continued as they all stared at each other not knowing what to say

"It does not matter thought, I must get everything ready for when the boys return" he said as he left and everyone stared at the spot Tornado had just been and decided to follow him, soon they all heard noises coming from outside of the cave or better said they soon all heard voices

"Ah. The boys are back in town!" they heard Impulse say

"It appears lads, that we have a situation at our hands, perhaps even two situations" they heard Tornado say this time and they all knew that they were one out of the two situations that Tornado had talked about

"Down in the medlab, I'll bet. There's blood all over the super-cycle" they heard the voice that they remembered belonged to the red and green dressed boy

"Well done, young Holmes clearly you were trained by the world's greatest detective" Tornado said and Robin was starting to guess who the kid dressed in green and red could be after thinking it through some more as the Team followed the 3 teenage boys

"Hi, guys…pardon if I don't get up" said a new voice to them as it seemed to belong to a female teenage girl who seemed to be a patient

"Arrowette!" they heard Impulse say as the girl was now identified as Arrowette,

"The cycle brought her here. She insisted the authorities not be summoned" Tornado said again

"Between my mom, school authorities, shrinks and everyone…I'd rather have the arrow" Arrowette said again

"The bleeding has stopped and x-rays indicate no permanent damage. The arrow went into her with almost surgical precision. Removing it without damage however, is problematic"

"Not for me" Impulse said as they poked their heads out to see Impulse run up to the arrow stuck on the girl and grab it

"Whoa. Hold up. Doctor Impulse" said Superboy skeptically

"No…it's alright kid…I think I know what he's up to" said red and green as he put a hand on Superboy's shoulder

"All I gotta do is vibrate it…make it immaterial…" Impulse said starting to vibrate the arrow on the girls shoulder and "There y'go. All better" he said having taken out the arrow

"Well, not all better…but a ways thanks, Impulse" said Arrowette grabbing hold of her shoulder

"S'okay. So who did this to you?" asked Impulse still holding the arrow in his hand

"I…I don't know who he was. I…got a letter in my civilian identity. The envelope addressed to me, but the contents to Arrowette. How he knew, I don't… Anyway the letter said that he wanted to tip me off…about a big crime ring…told me where to meet him-" started Arrowette as she told them the story while red and green began to bandage her up "He called himself Harm, and said that you guys…should stay out of his way…" she finished off

"The hell we will!" they all heard Superboy say

"Superboy wait! We've got to-"

"I've nailed a ton of creeps as an "I" before there was a "we", Rob. One more won't kill "me" or "us'" Superboy said again and they decided to poke their heads again only to see the other Superboy no longer there

"Boy, don't you hate when people take off and do whatever they feel like" Impulse said only to see everyone glare at him "What?! What'd I say?" he said as he realized he was being glared at with the team glaring at both Wally and Robin for doing the same to them a couple of times

"What was that other situation you told us about?" they heard the green and red now identified as Rob ask Tornado

"We should wait for Superboy to return they we can talk about that" Tornado answered Rob as the Team started to think that hanging out in the cave was a bad idea to being with

A few minutes later, Superboy returned with two other girls as the Team is once again standing in a corner hiding from the other teams view, but having a good place to see and hear what was going on

"Now are you sure you're all right?" they heard Superboy ask

"Oh I'm fine, Superboy, just a few bruises, thanks for ask-ing…" said one of the new girls trailing off at the end "and he wasn't talking to me, shut up, Cassie, terrific…oooo, isn't she just toooo adorable" she whispered but only Conner could her say it

"Well, the shoulder still twinges a bit, but I'll live. Thanks for asking" Arrowette said as Super stood beside her

"You shouldn't have taken off like that" said Rob as Superboy turned to face him

"If I hadn't then Wonder Girl might be dead. Y'know, nothings ever good enough for you is it Rob? Y'know what? I'm going after that guy again and next time…"

"Perhaps we should talk about this other situation I had talked about" said Tornado as he walked back into the room and everyone turned to face him

"What is the situation anyway?" asked Impulse as the Team started getting a little nervous, until they realized that they shouldn't even be nervous in the first place

"Well I can either go and get the situation or they can come out of there hiding place behind that corner and I suggest talking things out and not a fist fight" the Team heard Tornado say as they decide to come out and let Kaldur or Robin do the talking

"Who are they?" asked Arrowette slightly surprised as the Team got a better look at her and realize she seems to the archer of the team and wore a red archer like costume with a white skirt, red mask and red gloves and boots and had her blond hair tied into a pony tail

"Whoever they are, they picked the wrong place to break into" said Superboy glaring at the team in front of him

"We did not mean to _break in_ as you put it" said Kaldur trying to explain without causing a fight

"We only broke in because we didn't know where else to go" said Robin looking at the one known as Rob carefully

"You're not from here are you" said Rob as he looked at each and every one of them

"What do you mean they're not from here?" asked Impulse running up to Wally and looking at him "Wally?" Impulse asked after recognizing the costume and the red hair

"If they aren't from here, why are they here?" asked Wonder Girl as the team turned to look at her this time and saw she wore a black leather jacket like Superboy, red shorts, white gloves and shoes, a black t-shirt under her jacket with a 'W' in gold and a G in red and she had black hair with blue goggles on top of her head

"We don't know why we are here or how we got here in the first place, but we do wish to return home" said Kaldur again as he saw Zatanna and Artemis looking at a mist like girl

"How do we know your telling the truth, for we know you could be villains impersonating us to get us to trust you" said Superboy as Conner narrowed his eyes at him and soon Superboy saw the S-shield on Conner's shirt

"Match!" Superboy yelled as he was about to run over to Conner to start a fight only to have Rob hold him in place and turned Superboy towards him

"Enough, Tornado said not to start a fight, and that we should talk this out, you start a fight and mess up the place, you'll clean it up" Rob said as Superboy grumbled something, but stayed put next to Rob

"You are the leader?" Robin asked the other Robin seeing the 'R' on his suit as, Rob turned to face Robin

"Yes. Seeing as it seems I'm the leader-"

"No one said you were the leader" said Superboy

"Back of, Kon. As I was saying, seeing as I'm the leader of Young Justice, I'll be the one doing the talking for now" Rob said glaring at Superboy or 'Kon' as to argue with him

"Now I believe introductions are in place, you can tell us your secret ID if you want, same goes for all of you" said Rob looking at his teammates

"Very well. I am called Aqualad, leader of our team-" "We have no name for our team" interrupted Wally "You may call me Kaldur when off duty" Kaldur said hoping that giving his identity away would let the other team know that they mean no harm

"I'm Robin, second in command if you want, can't tell you my secret ID. Batman's orders" Robin said as Kaldur noticed how the other team looked at Robin and then Rob for a few times

"I'm Kid Flash, like your friend over there said, I'm also known as Wally West" KF said as the Impulse looked at him

"I'm Miss Martian or Megan Morse" said the green girl happily

"Artemis…just Artemis" said the green archer as she looked at Arrowette curiously wondering if she was Arrowette in this world, they both had blond hair and were both arrow themed heroes, but knowing her luck, Arrowette was probably not her

"Superboy, Conner" said the boy of steel flatly and disinterested as the other Superboy, Kaldur noted was glaring at Conner

"I'm Zatanna" said the young Magician as everyone looked at her weirdly

"Nice to meet you. I'm Robin, like I said before, I'm the leader of the team" said Rob or now more precisely known as 'Robin'

"Impulse or Bart" said the hyperactive speedster

"Superboy…Kon-el" said Superboy adding his name after awhile, as Conner frowned at the name, it sounded more Kryptonian, than human

"Wonder Girl…Cassie" said the girl with the goggles hesitantly

"Arrowette or Cissie" said the archer deciding that either way she was going to reveal her identity. Besides Impulse already knew who she was

"Secret, I have no other name than Secret" the mist girl said and Zatanna and Artemis looked shocked that the girl could talk, they remembered the Secret from there world, but they remembered that she could only say the word 'secret'

"Now that's out of the way…" started of Rob, only to get cut off by none other than clone of Superman

"Wait you're gonna trust them just like that! I thought you were suppose to be the protégé of the Batman!" Superboy or Kon said throwing his hands in the air and turning to face Rob

"I agree with Superboy, Robin. We can't trust them just like that, it's bad enough we gave them our secret ID's" Cassie said as she got up from where she was sitting on the table

"Perhaps we can show you we are who we say we are" said Kaldur looking to see the other Robin staring at them warily

"Impulse" said Rob as the young speedster ran up to their leader "Show them to the training room, everyone else go with them, I need to talk with Tornado" continued the young boy wonder

"Oh no, I'm staying right here, I want to put my input in as well" Kon said as he walked into another part of the cave as Rob sighed and followed him

"Well if you'll just follow me" Impulse said as he showed them the way back to the training room and saw that it seemed to be used

"Let me guess, you were using it before any of us came" said Arrowette looking around the room, seeing arrows and punching bags scattered around the room

**Meanwhile with Robin, Superboy and Red Tornado**

"We can't trust them. I don't care if they say they are who they say, I don't trust them" Kon-el said with his arms crossed with Robin beside him

"Is that because they have a Superboy, who reminds you of Match" Robin said irritated as he looked at the cameras in the training room

"Do you Robin, believe what they are saying is true?" asked Tornado as Robin looked towards the red robot

"Based on what I was able to see and interpret. The green girl, Miss Martian, she's clearly a Martian, no mistake on that, the speedster; Kid Flash, he has a resemblance to Wally West and Impulse seemed to recognize him, whether he is who he says he is, has yet to be determined. The leader; Aqualad, thought I have never seen him before, he is from Atlantis, that much is certain; I saw that he was not lying when he said he was the leader. The magician, she looks exactly like a younger version of Zatanna, if she can use magic and say her spells backwards then she is who she says she is. That other Robin, he was very clearly trained by a Batman, he was carefully evaluating each and every one of us, I have yet to determine which Robin he could be, but based on some things, he could very well be Nightwing. There 'Superboy', he seems to be a clone, Superboy thought he was Match, I don't believe him to be Match, but Kon here is the one who should know, and the arrow themed girl; Artemis, she seems to be the protégé of Green Arrow, based on her weapon choice and choice of colour theme. I cannot be certain based on what I said is true or not, but we can try and give them the benefit of doubt" Robin concluded

"I am going to trust your judgment in this Robin, but I shall however be calling the League sooner or later, right now is not the best moment, they shall be under my responsible and yours while here" said Tornado as Robin nodded and they all soon heard a crash as they all turned to the camera that held the training room and saw that a fight had commenced

"I told you we couldn't trust them" Superboy said flying over to the training room, followed by Robin and Red Tornado


	3. Make Way Harm's Appeared

Meanwhile in the training room we see Conner and Wally being held back by everyone on the team, with Cissie pointing an two arrows, and Cassie and Secret standing in front of Bart protectively

"I told you we couldn't trust them!" everyone heard Kon say as they all turned towards the entrance of the training room to see Kon-el fly into the room and land beside Cissie. Conner looked surprised that Kon could fly, while he couldn't, but wouldn't let the surprise show. Soon after Tim and Tornado came in

"What's going on?!" Tim screamed at everyone as they all turned towards him as Cissie put down the arrows and the Team let go of both Wally and Conner

"It was going off to a good start" Robin said as he walked forward a little, as Tim turned towards him and motioned him to continue "We had just entered the training room and I had suggested for a little sparing round. I thought of making things more interesting and having the winner stay on and choose their next opponent, but when it got to Impulse's turn, he was against Kid Flash at the time, well things started going downhill from their" Robin concluded as Tim turned towards Impulse and Kid Flash

"Is that all that happened? Cause we heard a crash as well" commented Kon crossing his arms in front of him looking at the other team hard

"The crash was after those 3 got into a huge fight/argument" said Artemis as she walked up to stand beside Robin while sending an annoyed look towards Wally

"He started it by cheating! He never would have won that round if he didn't use any tricks" Wally said as he pointed towards Bart

"You're exactly the same as the Wally West from this world! Also I didn't cheat. It's not my fault that you're too slow, our Wally is faster than you!" Bart screamed back at Wally

"Well-" "Enough! How does this bring your Superboy into the fight?" Tim asked as he stopped Bart from saying whatever it was he was going to say

"Conner thought that Impulse was insulting Wally by calling him slow and for accusing Wally in the first place" said Zatanna joining in the conversation

"Which caused a disagreement between all of us" said Kaldur as he started replaying the scene in his head

"Conner had agreed with Wally that Impulse had cheated" began Megan from her spot next to Conner

"Which caused me to backup Bart; seeing as he's our friend and teammate, but soon-" Cassie continued

"Alright I get the picture" Tim interrupted Cassie as he sighed "I saw the security cameras, it showed me what happened. Impulse, try not to upset both Wally and their Superboy" said Tim as Impulse nodded slowly and said a small apology, as Tim turned towards both Wally and Conner "You two shouldn't even be getting a lecture from me, but I will be saying this. Bart doesn't know you both too well, he knows the versions of you two from our world and therefore sort of thinks that both of you are the same, so try not to take everything he says too hard. The Wally West of this world doesn't have the best relationship with Impulse and Conner right? Well same thing, we're gonna have to work together for the time being so we all need to be able to work together and not get into fights" said Tim as both Wally and Conner also apologized for starting the fight in the first place

"As Robin has said, your team shall be working closely with Young Justice, under myself and Robin's supervision" said Red Tornado as half of the team looks ready protest "We have already agreed to this and therefore you must each work this out before it causes another argument" Tornado continued leaving the teams until Secret spoke up

"Do you think that all this could wait for a short time?" she asked as everyone looked towards her "You see…that's why I was trying to bring everyone together. I needed your help…Help freeing a group of beings just like me…before it's too late" she continued as Tim slowly nodded "Alright we'll help you out Secret" he said as Secret tackled him into a hug "Thank you! You guys are the best" she said as she disappeared probably to get ready

"We're really going to help? We don't know what could be waiting for us there" stated Cassie as she walked over to her Robin

"If what happened to Secret can happen to these other beings…then yes we should help them out. Secret is our friend and me, Kon and Impulse were the ones who helped her out the first time we met her" he said as he started making his way towards where they kept the Super-Cycle with both teams following him

"Well if it means doing something, than count me in! Anything will do then staying here with them" Kon said as he pointed to the team

"Right…you guys are going to stay here" Tim said as everyone on his team got on the Super-Cycle

"What! Why?" Wally exclaimed as he didn't like the idea of saying in the cave doing nothing

"This isn't your world. We can't guarantee that this could be some sort of trap. Secret asked us to do this and you guys are not part of the mission. There will be other missions, but for this one no. The more people we bring…the more chance we get discovered" Tim explained, sure he felt bad about not allowing them on the mission, but he wasn't willing to risk his team getting captured and wasn't willing to bring the other team on a mission where they would all be at odds with one another. "Aqualad, I trust that we can trust you all not to follow us or do anything that might get us in trouble with the League?" Tim asked the Atlantian as he got on the cycle and started it up. Aqualad on the other hand sighed having understood what the other Robin was saying, of course he didn't like it, but they were all on another Earth and they didn't know a lot about it, nor did Aqualad think that both teams would get along and that somewhere along the line they would all get into some kind of argument if they went along "I understand. We shall not do anything until your return and shall try not to cause any damage" he answered the other Robin as the Young Justice team left and everyone on the team turned towards Aqualad glaring at him, well mostly the boys were glaring at him, the girls were mad, but didn't want to show it

"How could you let them go?!" Wally said angrily as he threw his hands in frustration

"We've been doing this longer than they have Aqualad, and in case you didn't notice, they are new to the whole 'working as a team thing'. We've been a team way longer than they have as well" Robin said equally frustrated by being left behind on a mission that seemed very important

"This is not up for discussion. We do not now our way around this Earth. We may very well not even know the very cities each and every one of you patrols. It seems there are many similarities yes, but at the same time there may well be many differences as well. We are going to respect their wishes this one time. We have yet to prove to them that we are who we say we are. They only have our word; we will have to gain their trust first. Now while we wait we should get to know the cave better and perhaps talk to Red Tornado for some pointers" Aqualad said he knew that each of his teammates did not like the situation they were all in, but they would each have to get use to it, if they are to work with the Young Justice team.

Everyone decided to go their separate ways while they waited. M'gann was able to find the kitchen in the cave and decided to try and see if she could cook anything for when the other team returned, Zatanna would soon join her after looking around and finding nothing that interested her at the moment. Artemis, Conner, Wally and Kaldur decided to all go back to the training room, where they each practiced individually, but would have a couple of sparing rounds. Robin on the other hand was able to find a library somewhere along his exploration of the cave and decided to try and see if he could find any information regarding this Earth, he would also run into Red Tornado for awhile asking him some questions before Tornado left again.

**Hours later**

Around 6-7 hours later, the team didn't realize how tired they actually were and had drifted off to sleep, without even realizing it, with the exception of Robin who was still gathering as much information he could. He couldn't believe some of the similarities this world had to his own world and of course he also took note of how the years were also different from this world and his own world. Robin almost didn't hear the other team return as he heard Impulse saying something "Guys…you better come and check this out. We've had a visitor" Robin suddenly got onto his feet and followed after the Young Justice team

"Holy Beatles kids! Holy Beatles kids! Holy Beatles kids!" Robin heard a strange male voice say over and over again

"It's on some kind of loop. That's all it keeps saying" Impulse said as Robin stood of to the side listening in onto what was going on, trying to make sense of whatever was going on

"How'd he get in here? Rig our monitor screen? And where the heck is Red Tornado?" Kon said as Robin saw him floating near the other Robin. It was still weird for him to see Superboy fly, even if it wasn't his worlds Superboy, probably had different powers that allowed him to fly; it seemed like the only explanation as to how he could fly while Conner couldn't

"I have the sick feeling that the reason the Tornado isn't here…is that he's come to some sort of…" the other Robin says "_I really need to get a name out of him or something…I can't keep calling him 'other Robin'…I'll call him Rob, at least until I know his real name_" Robin thought to himself

"Harm" Robin heard the red archer; Cissie he reminded himself say. The way she said it thought made him uneasy as though that were his name and that something bad must have happened… he wasn't familiar with this type of villain

"What does 'holy Beatles' refer to Robin?" Secret asked the leader of their team

"It's reminiscent of an old bad TV series actually" Rob answered her "Maybe Harm's trying to be the Riddler now" he continued as Robin had to hold back a laugh, he really couldn't imagine this 'Harm' guy as the Riddler

"If so, it's not much of a riddle. I know exactly what it's referring to" Wonder Girl said as everyone turned towards her

"Yeah? Great! What?" Impulse asked as Robin decided to come out from his spot

"Any chance you could fill me in on who this Harm is. I think I remember hearing you all saying something about him, but I'm not so sure" Robin said as everyone turned towards him and he had to dodge an incoming attack from an angry Kon-el

"What are you doing here?!" Kon shouted at him as Robin looked at him confused "I mean what are you doing here in this room? Shouldn't you be of somewhere else?" Kon asked correcting himself after seeing Robin confused

"I wanna help" Robin started and he knew he would be getting protests so he held his hand up to stop them from arguing "Look I get that you all still don't trust me, but I really do want to help. I could be of some use. Besides we need to start trying to trust each other if we are to work together" he continued as some of the members started nodding their heads at his words, while some of them, Kon and Cassie still looked skeptically at him. Robin decided to turn towards the other Robin to see if he trusted him or not

"Fine… I'll allow you on this mission" he heard him say as Robin nodded his head not wanting to risk his image by acting immature

"Your trusting him?" he heard Cassie say as she was looking over at Rob

"Like he said we need to start putting aside any issues we each may have. We are going to be working together; it's only fair that we allow them on some of our mission. Also I'm only allowing you on this mission, not your team" he answered as Cassie sighed and Robin nodded his head in agreement, he knew that if his teammates were here there would be an argument again and they wouldn't all get along

"Wait a minute" he heard Impulse say as he suddenly had the young speedster right in front of him

"You and your team were here the entire time, yet you didn't notice that Harm got inside and that something happened to Red Tornado" the speedster said as the other team looked at him curiously waiting for his answer

"I was in the library, and everyone else was either in the training room or the kitchen. I'm sure you have security cameras here; you can check if you want. I have nothing to hide when I say I didn't know, also I didn't hear anything at the time. The only reason I heard you guys was when you all passed by the library on your way here" he answered as he saw the other Robin looking over the security footage

"He's right, they didn't cause whatever happened to Tornado and all of them except Robin here were all fast asleep, they still are" the other Robin answered as the team all relaxed including Kon and Cassie after seeing the security footage as well

"Sorry about that, we just had to make sure and everything" she told him as he understood where they were all coming from…he would have done the same and reacted the same if their positions were reversed

"No worries, but we should probably get started on that mission of our, before my team wakes up" he responded as they all nodded and looked towards their leader

"Wonder Girl, since you know what he was referring to you, Impulse and Secret you all go down to the place and the rest of us will stay here for the time being" said Rob as the 3 teenagers left while everyone else stayed waiting for them to get to the place

**Later at what seems like a convention**

"Impulse is patrolling the perimeter, Robin. So far no sign of anything happening. But I'm sure this is it. It's the only major thing having to do with the Beatles going on right now. Impulse come in. You reading me?" said Cassie at the convention with Secret flying above her

"_Loud and clear…soon's I slow down to under the speed of sound…_" she heard Bart say as he seemed to slow down

"No sign of the Tornado or Harm, anywhere. Maybe we misread this somehow. What'cha think Rob?" Bart asked running around outside the convention

"_I think we stick to the plan for now. We can see everything from here at the headquarters through Wonder Girl's vidcam_" responded Rob through the com-link

**Meanwhile at the cave**

Everyone else was at the cave looking at the main screen with Kon, Cissie and Robin all standing and Rob sitting on the chair in front of the screen

"But why aren't we all together? We could be searching the area-"Cissie was saying only to be cut off by Rob

"Faster than Impulse? I doubt it. If the Tornado and Harm, do show up…then we can get there in time to help, but I don't want to commit all our forces just yet. I'm going to study old news tapes and such of the Beatles…just in case we missed something" he said as both Cissie and Kon shrugged and left him to his work. Robin on the other hand stayed beside him

"Need any help?" he asked wanting to do something, anything to help out "Look I don't wanna sound immature, but you said I can be part of the mission and I'm here to help out either way and I'm not leaving" Robin continued as Rob looked at him and sighed

"Alright you can help me by doing the same thing I'm doing" he said as Robin nodded and got to work on his holo-computer

Meanwhile Kon and Cissie were both training together, well more like Cissie was shooting arrows at Kon, who was trying to catch the arrows, key word on trying...

"C'mon keep 'em comin'. It's good for you shoulder and sides' if Harm could catch one of 'em, I should be able to, too!" Kon said as he failed yet again at catching the arrows thrown his way. Robin on the other hand sighed; he turned off his holo-computer since he couldn't find anything useful or helpful. He turned his attention to the 2 other members in the cave and laughed a little at Kon failing to catch another arrow

"Laugh it up bird boy 2, I'm gonna catch one!" Kon said, but still couldn't catch the arrows

"This is getting me nowhere" Rob said as he looked at the main screen with different pictures, articles and video interviews of the Beatles "Huh. I remember that interview. The one where John said that the Beatles were bigger than…than…" he continued as Robin looked at him confused as to what was going on in his head "…Jesus! Wonder Girl! This is Robin! Round up Impulse and Secret and meet us at St. Swithin's Cathedral" Rob said as he got out of his seat, Robin following behind him

"Let 'em rip again Arrowette! I'll catch one of 'em if it takes me all night!" Kon said getting ready as Cissie shot 2 more arrows towards him

"We don't have time for this. I know where the Tornado and Harm are going to be" Rob said catching both of the arrows in his hands before they got to Kon "Come on let's go" he said handing the arrows over to Kon

"Beginner's luck" Kon said sarcastically with Cissie behind him as he returned one the arrows to her and threw the other arrow only to be caught by the team's Robin

"Here ya go Arrowette" he said handing her the arrow Kon threw as he as went after the Young Justice leader leaving both heroes staring at each other

"Both of them beginner's luck" Kon said again as he and Cissie followed after them both as they all got on the Super-cycle and left the cave

**16 moments later**

Rob, Robin, Kon and Cissie were all riding on the Super-Cycle on their way towards the cathedral with Rob at the front driving the cycle and everyone else at the back

"This Super-Cycle reminds me of sphere back home" commented Robin as Rob turned towards him

"I'm going to guess that sphere is your version of our super-cycle and that it looks the same as ours" Rob said as Robin nodded "What do you think will happen once your team finds out your gone?" he asked Robin

"Well hopefully they won't get angry…scratch that, I know Conner and Wally are sure to get angry, but I mean there's still lots of time before any of them-"

"You do realize that it's been a long ride and that they may no longer be asleep" Rob pointed out as he cut Robin of from what he was going to say. Robin looked at the time in his wrist computer and saw that Rob had been right "They're going to kill me" he thought to himself

"Don't want you to get cold, Arrowette. Gotta protect that sore shoulder" Robin heard Kon say as he turned towards the boy of steel and saw him near Arrowette

"He does realize he can fly right?" Robin whispered to Rob as he leaned over to him

"You do realize I can hear you right?" Kon said as a comeback as Robin returned back to his spot as Rob let out a small chuckle

"The shoulder feels fine…but keeping the arm there is probably playing safe" Cissie answered the question Kon asked awhile ago "Robin…where are we going?" she asked her team leader as Robin almost answered the question, before he realized it wasn't him she was talking to and that he didn't know where they were going

"St. Swithin's Cathedral. There's a midnight mass…being led by and in honor of the pope. You remember him…pope…" Rob answered her question as Kon smacked his hand to his face

"John Paul II. As in the Beatles. Uhhhh boy…" Kon said

"I'm the one who should be kicking himself kid. Not only did it take me forever to figure out the clue…but I misapportioned our forces. As it is, the other team…our team I mean…will likely get there before us. Impulse versus the Tornado is speed on speed, which isn't a match-up I'm thrilled about. And the thought of Wonder Girl and Secret alone against Harm thrills me even less. I just hope my screw-ups don't cost us" Rob explained sounding slightly angry at himself "I'm supposed to be better than this, I'm the one better at detective skills than both Dick and Jason were, yet I managed to screw this up" he thought to himself as Kon's voice brought him back to the situation at hand

"Ah Rob, you worry too much. Your shoulders are stooped from carrying the weight of the world. It'll be fine. Why, I bet we get there even before Reddy does" Kon said as both Cissie and Robin turn towards Rob… he still didn't seem to brighten up

"Hey I get it…when my team first didn't have a leader…I wanted to step up as leader and prove that I could handle it…of course my first mission as team leader was a screw up and I messed up big time. Believe me I get it, but you are doing better than me and your teammates trust you" Robin said hoping to make the other Robin feel better as Rob sighed

"Thanks… both of you…I needed that and Robin, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you" Rob responded as both Kon and Robin nodded

"Hey umm Kon…I've been meaning to ask, but how is it you can fly anyway?" Robin asked as Kon looked at him strangely "I mean our Superboy, well he can't fly" he said as Kon seemed to understand and even grinned at his unknown audience about his power

"That's easy, it's because of my-"

"Don't let him get started Robin, he'll literally never stop. How about we explain it to your whole team when we get back, that way you don't have to repeat yourself again" Rob said as Kon saw his friend looking at him "You talk too much about that TTK of yours, and I will not listen to another whole explanation of you power twice, so Robin, you'll just have to wait until we get back and don't ask what TTK stands for" Rob continued as he saw Robin about to ask and closed his mouth as he continued on driving towards the cathedral


	4. Battle against Harm

**Meanwhile back at the cave**

Everyone was getting up after a long well rested sleep; they all almost forgot what had transpired the day before, until they all remembered there situation and all went to regroup and of course the first thing they noticed was that Robin wasn't among them

"Where did Robin go?" asked Megan as she looked around trying to spot the young 13 year old ninja and see if he was hiding somewhere

"I'll check the room" Wally said before speeding of checking each and every room "He's not in any or the rooms, nor is that other team back yet" he said as he came back

"Something has happened that we are not aware of" Kaldur said as they all headed to the main room to see that the main screen computer had Beatle interviews, articles and photos

"I'm guessing that they came back and that they found a new mission to do and decided to either bring Robin along or Robin insisted on going with them one way or another" Zatanna said taking a look at the screen not recognized anything about who these _'Beatles'_ were

"So Robin gets to go on a mission with this team that doesn't trust us, while we have to stay here and wait for them to come back" Conner said annoyed that they all had to wait yet again, while one member of their team was who knows where doing who knows what

"Oh I'm going to kill him!" Wally said as Conner agreed with Wally, and Artemis also silently agreeing with them as well, while Kaldur, Megan and Zatanna all looked at each trying to formulate a plan for their teammates not to kill the young bird, yet they also could not keep from being jealous about their youngest teammate being able to leave the cave. Suddenly the team hears voices and they all start looking around wildly trying to find a place to hide. When they finally find a room to hide in, they open the door slightly to see the Justice League of this world standing in front of them.

"_What are they doing here?_" asked Wally as Megan set up the mind link as they soundlessly closed the door, trying to avoid detection

"_Whatever it is, it can't be good. Maybe it has something to do with the Young Justice team and why Red Tornado isn't here_" Artemis stated

"_Or they found out about us staying here_" Zatanna said

"_Whatever the cause we're screwed!_" Wally said holding his head with his hands

"_Let's not jump to conclusions. We do not know the reason for why they are here. We shall wait for the other team to return and then see what it is has happened to bring the league here in the first place_" Kaldur said as they all nodded, but were still worried at being discovered

**Back with the Young Justice Robin**

Meanwhile, Red Tornado had just broken into the cathedral, with Impulse, Wonder Girl and Secret following closely after him "You will come with me" he said as people started to run away while the 2 people beside the pope started shooting at the Tornado in hopes of stopping him

"You will come with me. You will- This unit recognizes bio-form Impulse. Your efforts to slow me down will prove futile" Tornado said as Impulse ran around him in circles trying to stop him "Man, he sounds weird and cold. Not sure how long I can hold him! Wonder Girl, move! MOVE!" Impulse said as he yelled over to Cassie

"Sorry, your holiness! Our friend, the red guy, isn't usually like this. If you judged him from this whole thing, you'd be making a big mistake. Which uh, isn't to say you make mistakes…you probably don't… well, not probably, I mean I…shut up Cassie, you're dissing the pope" Cassie said as she flew out of the room with the pope in hand arm and landed on one of the balcony like rooftops of the cathedral setting the pope down "Getting kind of crazy down there… so uh, we'll just stay here…until we get the all clear, sir…"

"Wonder Girl! Behind you!" Secret yelled from behind Cassie as she turned slightly to see Harm coming towards her

"Swift reactions! Well done, girl. You're strong. I'll give you that, but I'm stronger, my dear. One of my several 'blessings'" Harm said as he swung his sword towards Cassie as she ducked down, the sword only seeming to cut off some of the tips of her black hair "Not quite on Superboy's level… but more than enough to handle you" Harm continued as Cassie flew straight towards him as Secret stayed with the pope watching the battle "And you may want to rethink wasting time with me…particularly considering that there is presently a bomb implanted in your beloved Red Tornado. In a few minutes, midnight mass…becomes midnight mess" Harm said with Cassie holding him firmly in front of her

Meanwhile, Bart was still battling it off with Red Tornado "Ooooff!" Bart said as he was suddenly airborne "I really don't want to have to hurt you Tornado…" Bart said as he vibrated through the glass colourful windows "But, if I have to…!" Bart said as he suddenly appeared behind Tornado and slammed into him

Back with Harm and Wonder Girl, it seemed Harm had gotten the upper hand once more "Understand, the pope's involvement in this is somewhat irrelevant" Harm said as he slammed Cassie into the ground "Oww" she said as she started rubbing her head

"I still consider myself a super-villain in self-training…although the fewer foolish superheroes that I have dealt with once I'm an adult… the better" Harm stated as he held his sword above Cassie's head ready to strike, when suddenly his sword is stopped by a staff, but just anyone's staff; Robin's staff

"At last…the most dangerous one of all" Harm said as both Cissie and Kon were behind Rob, ready to assist him in any way possible; Cissie having her bow and arrow ready and Kon floating above them both. Suddenly a bird-a-rang flew towards Harm's way as he moved his sword away from Rob's staff and blocked the projectile before it made contact

"What was-" Harm didn't get to finish as he suddenly sees another Robin land in beside the Robin who blocked his attack "This guy is so not whelmed, not whelmed at all" Robin commented seeing what was going on down below

"The Tornado! He's got a bomb in him!" Cassie yelled over to them

"Superboy, help Impulse get the bomb! Girls, get the pope to safety! Harm's mine!" Rob said yelling out orders for his teammates to follow "But-" Kon started to stay only to be cut off by Rob "**I SAID HE'S MINE!**" Rob yelled out louder and angrily as they all went to do their tasks, while Robin decided to hang around Rob to help out with Harm. Getting out his escrima sticks ready and waiting for the right moment to strike

"Y'know, I never thought about how lucky we were that he was on our side" Impulse said running around moving around some of the wood that was destroyed "Wish he still was" Bart continued as Kon flew in to help out Bart

"He will be again, Imp! Just gotta remind him who he is and who his friends are!" Kon said flying towards Red Tornado

"His friends are the ones slamming him around?" Secret asked/said seemly slightly confused "Uhm…he'll understand…it's a guy thing…" Kon said as he wrapped his arms around Tornado trying to make him stop

"It seems brutal, this 'guy thing…' I'm going to try a girl thing…" Secret stated as she flew into Red Tornado

Meanwhile back with Harm and the 2 Robins, they were all getting ready for the battle to commence as they got their weapons ready and at hand

"The urban myth, given form and substance. I'm honored. Well? No witty repartee? Or is that too banal for he-who-is-legend?" Harm asked running towards Rob

"Flap your gums while you can still move your jaws, hotshot" Rob said sounding irritated

"Oh dear. Not witty at all, that" Harm said as his sword let out some knockout gas that hit Rob right in the face as Rob

"What a disappointment. You're not even worth the cost of the knockout gas" Harm said as he moved in closer to Rob, and Robin as about to move in if not for seeing Rob slam his bo staff into Harm's knees as Harm fell to the floor "And you… weren't even worth the cost of nose plugs. Or did you think I didn't learn from your stunt with Superboy" Rob said only to get kicked by Harm, but soon Rob grabbed a hold of the leg he got hit by and slammed him towards a statue beside them both "You're fast… and strong… I'll give you that…" Rob continued

"How… kin…" Harm said as he grabbed a hold of a piece of the statue that had broken off upon his impact with it "You won't mind if I give you this in return then" he continued saying as he hit Rob really hard with the hard statue stoned in his hand

"Time for you to return to the realm of the mythic, Robin. With any luck, in the retelling and building of your legend…maybe you'll be taller" Harm said as Rob was on the ground knocked out cold and unresponsive. As soon as Robin saw that Rob was out cold he ran over to harm and started to attack Harm with his escrima sticks, only for him to block his attacks

"You I do not know, nor have I ever seen you. You look similar to Robin, but to my knowledge there is only one Robin and you are not Robin" Harm said as he hit Robin that sent him back a few feet, thought not enough for him to fall of the roof

"That's right you don't know me. I am Robin and I'll show you just what it takes to be Robin!" Robin said as he slammed a smoke pellet to the ground as smoke started to surround them both as Robin tried his best to fight of Harm, while keeping a look out to make sure Rob was still where he was "_What a mission this turned out to be… the team is gonna be so mad at me when they find out what they all missed out on_" Robin as he almost got hit by Harm again, and decided to focus on the matter at hand, which was stopping Harm

"I see it! I see the bomb! Right in his chest cavity! Impulse!" Secret yelled out still inside Tornado as she was able to find the bomb inside of him

"I'm on it. Just vibrating my hands in…and…" Bart said as he went over to Tornado's chest and started vibrating his hands, where Secret told him too "Wow. Nice design. You just don't see this kinda craft in a bomb anymore" Bart said as he suddenly had the bomb in both hands, as Secret got out of Red Tornado

"Imp! Give it to me!" Kon said to Bart as he still held onto the bomb in both hands

"S'okay! I got it! You'll just smother the explosion… but if it's nuclear or something, the radiation'll still kill people, but I can stop it from going off!" Bart said as he ran off with the bomb

"Um… did Impulse actually think there?" Kon asked surprised still flying above the wreckage

"Excuse me… how did I… get here…?" Tornado asked confused as he seemed to be back to normal

Meanwhile Robin was slowly getting tired of his fight with Harm; he just didn't seem to stop and Robin could feel his energy slowly leave with each hit he took. Suddenly Harm kicks him that causes him to fall of the roof, at least he was able to get his grappling gun out and stop himself from falling

"You fought a good fight, Robin 2, indeed you seemed to have proven that you are a Robin as well, but either way you lost that fight" Robin heard Harm say as he suddenly looked above him and saw Harm holding Rob up above his head at the edge of the roof

"We're evenly matched Wonder Boy. This could have gone down the other way… and speaking of going down" Harm said as Robin realized what was about to happened and started to pull himself up before Harm could throw Rob, but then Robin saw as Cissie shot an arrow with a rope that tied itself onto Rob's leg as she swung from the statue that pulled Rob out of Harm's hands "I still owe you, you two-bit Zorro! And I always pay my debts!" she said as Harm fell of the roof and Robin climbed back onto the rooftop he was on awhile ago

"And the blast cap's connected to the timing fuse and the timing fuse is connected to the…" Bart said as he was running up a wall only to get hit by Harm and drop the bomb "Whoa nice catch" Bart said as Cassie caught him before he reached the ground

"Well, since you were tumbling gown the wall, it seemed the thing to do. Where's Harm?" Cassie asked the young speedster she was currently holding onto

"Still falling…you better…" Bart said before trailing of and looking around below him "Uhm… did you see a bomb around here anywh-?" Bart started to say only for the bomb to suddenly explode "Oh. There it is" he said as both him and Cassie were caught in the blast and sent flying back

"Nice disarming there, Impulse" said Kon as he caught both teens in both of his arms "Hey, I'd've made it with time to spare if he hadn't fallen on me. How fair is that?" Bart said as Kon started to fly towards the others "Thanks for saving me, SB" Cassie said very quietly

"Nuts" Rob said as he looked down below for any sign of Harm as both Robin and Cissie came up to him

"What's wrong" He's gone. He couldn't have survived that…" Cissie said but soon trailed off at the end "For starters that's not the way we defeat our foes- and yes, he could have. I'd bet anything that cape of his had glide capabilities. He could have ridden the shock wave off in any direction. Trust me, Arrowette… Guys like that have nine lives" Rob said as Cissie turned towards Robin who nodded his head agreeing with Rob

"When you live in Gotham and face the villains we have anything is possible these days" Robin commented as the 3 other members and Super-Cycle appeared as they all got in

"Robin" Cassie says as both Rob and Robin turned towards her "I mean the other team's Robin… thanks for your help… you could have betrayed or even attacked us at anytime, but you didn't and for that… you've gained my trust" she said as everyone else also nodded and Robin gave her a small smile "Thanks… that means a lot actually" he said

"Rob, why so down? You said so yourself he probably survived" Kon said from the back seat behind Rob who was currently driving them back to the cave with Red Tornado seated in front of Rob "Because I forgot myself. I was so furious at this Harm guy… I let myself turn it into a one-on-one. All my lectures on teamwork, and now this… I don't know…" Rob said as they all got to the back to the cave

"Maybe you were showing off for us girls" Cissie said as she ruffled Rob's hair

"Hey it happens to the best of us. I lost control once too…" said Robin remembering how he wanted Zucco dead for murdering his parents and also remembered how he lost control at some point during his battle to bring him in

"You are being too hard on yourself, Robin. You are, after all, only human. And I owe all of you for your help in this matter" Red Tornado says as they all get of the cycle

"And you owe us some explanations" said a voice behind the Young Justice team as they turned around and saw Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman and Martian Manhunter

"More like a lot of explanations" says Batman eying the other Robin in front of him as they all see the other team standing behind the Justice League as well

"This'll take awhile" said Rob feeling a headache coming along at what was to come


	5. Judgment Day

**10:02pm**

"Ah, so you're fighting me, eh, young one? Good one! Despero prefers a challenge! That way when your brain yields to me… the victory will be that much sweeter for me to savor!" said a bi purple created identified as Despero who was currently fighting Robin, Superboy and Impulse of the Young Justice team

"Get outta my skull… you fin-headed freak!" Kon yelled as a smoke pellet was thrown and soon everything became surrounded by smoke

**10:03pm**

"Great distraction with the pellets, Rob!" Kon yelled at Rob "Imp! Hit'im low… and I'll hit'im high!" Kon continued as both he and Bart hit high and low, with Kon hitting Despero's face and Bart grabbing a hold of his legs and Despero fell to the ground

"That's what the world needs: more supervillains with glass jaws" Kon said

"I'd like to think it's over that easily, but-" Rob started to say only to be cut off

"Young fools!" they all heard behind them as they turned around and saw Despero holding a hostage in his arm

**10:04pm**

"Send these others away Superboy! You are the one that I want! You and you alone are worthy of my attention! The speedster's mind is so scattered I can barely comprehend it…" Despero said as Bart got annoyed at his comment about him "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Bart asked, but was ignored "And Robin is simply mortal! Give in to me Superboy… or this child will die, and there will be more to follow!" Despero continued as the 3 boys charged into battle

** Meanwhile at Mount Justice**

"They seem to be handling matters so far still… perhaps we should all be there, helping them…" Superman said

"They have asked us to trust them. We gave our word that we would allow them to handle the situation… for twenty-two minutes. If we cannot be trusted… who can?" Wonder Woman said standing beside Superman

"But it makes no sense. Why are they going toe-to-toe… with ordinary citizens?" Superman asked as the Justice League members were currently watching the battle through a hologram, while the team and the girls were of at the side as to not disturb them

**10:05pm**

"Wonder Girl… what are they looking at?" Cissie asked confused as the teenagers all turned towards here

"They're just… uh… being thoughtful. That's how superheroes are…" Cassie said, but seemed to sound unsure of what she said as the team stood there having a mental conversation of their own

"_We should be out there as well!_" Wally said as he crossed his arms, while Artemis smacked his arm "_Oww, what was that for?_" he asked the archer

"_They obviously came for them. They didn't even know about us to start with, if not for the fact that both Superman and Martian Manhunter were able to find us, we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with_" Artemis said as she stood near both Cassie and Cissie

"Guys? Remember me? Arrowette? You guys said you wanted us to stay here, talk to us, get to know us and everything, so it'd be nice if we could get going with that..." Cissie started to say but stopped when Batman turned around to face her "… or y'know later is okay… whatever…" she continued quietly as she sat back down on the chair she was sitting on awhile ago

"_I feel bad for her, she clearly doesn't seem to be used to receiving the bat-glare or even be near Batman_" Megan said feeling bad for the younger archer

"_I will never understand how you can work with him so well Robin_" Zatanna commented as Robin turned towards her and shrugged

"_I've been doing this since I was 9. You get use to his tricks and how he acts_" he responded as he turned around saw Superman talking to Tornado, and then Flash joined in

"To be honest, we were expecting you here when we first arrived…" Flash said to Red Tornado, as Robin was confused; he didn't exactly know how the League found out about the team or why Rob, Kon and Bart were off fighting an… ordinary citizen? That didn't add up, something had to be going on, they wouldn't be fighting with a citizen for no reason, but he couldn't do anything about it. Before all this started, the League had sent both his team and the remaining members of Young Justice into another room so they could talk with the boys about something

**Earlier at 9:54pm**

"You're probably unaware of it, guys, but there are visual logs kept of activities in this cave. Plus we've been aware of your other activities and your conduct during that time" Superman told the three boys. The girls and the team were taken into another, and would be taken care of later

"You've been spyin' on us, is what you're sayin'" Bart said translating what he thought Superman meant

"Think of it as protecting our interests" John said

"You're considered by many to be a _'junior Justice League'_ and you're in our old HQ" Wonder Woman pointed out

"The problem is, you act more _'adult'_ when apart, but the longer you're teamed, the more you act in a fashion best termed…" Aquaman said trailing of at the end

"Juvenile" Batman said finishing of what Aquaman was saying

"Oh… I dunno about that…" the youngest Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner said as he trailed off at the end

"Pardon?" Batman asked as he turned towards the young artist "Nothing. Just thinking out loud" Kyle responded not wanting to get on the Dark Knight's bad side, even thought he could sort of see the point of view the three boy's in front of him, but suddenly a roaring sound was heard

"What's that roaring?" Superman asked confused

"It's the cycle! Something's going on with it!" Rob said recognizing what seemed to be going on

"I'll check it out!" Bart said as he ran off in the direction of where the cycle was being kept

"**We** will check it out" Flash said as he ran beside Impulse

**9:55pm**

"Whoa! Calm down fella! Wassup?" Bart asked as the others came running behind them

"What's the deal with this thing?" Flash asked confused

"The super-cycle has proven sensitive to trouble… especially trouble that can relate to us—we've got to check this out! It may well be nothing, but still…" Rob said answering Flash's question

"Gentlemen… the League is voicing concerns about alleged _'flightiness.'_ This might **_not_** be the best time to attend to the **_impassioned_** needs of the super-cycle" Red Tornado said

"If the concern is our being responsible, then isn't the most important thing to see how we rise to a challenge? And how we manage it… **_alone_**?" Kon said

"Kid's got a point" Kyle said agreeing with Superboy. He had worked with the kid before and they were both able to help out each other in a way during the few team ups they had

"Half an hour. Whatever's happening, the six of us can take care of it in half an hour" Bart challenged

"Impulse!" Rob said warningly

"Fifteen minutes, Bart. If you're not back in 15 minutes, how about we assign a permanent JLA member to chaperone you on all your assignments" Flash said as a counter challenge, while Bart came up to Flash

"A chaperone? What are we, toddler? At least Red Tornado gives us space! How about… if we three can't do the job in twenty-two minutes we scrap the group" Bart said as a final challenge

**_"IMPULSE!"_** Rob yelled not liking where this was going, there was still the other team to worry about and what the League was going to do about them. He and Red Tornado already discussed them staying with them, or at the cave, but…

"Not up to the challenge, Robin?" Batman asked his protégé as Rob stayed quiet for awhile

"We've got until 10:17, guys. Let's rock" he said as the 3 of them got on the cycle and left

**10:00pm**

"I deserve more than this mortal frame! This is **_intolerable!_**" Despero yelled throwing baseballs at the civilians running away

"It's… it's some sort of monster! Run! Runnnnn!" one civilian said running away from the large purple like creature

"Can you make it out yet? There's somebody causing a ruckus… and shouts about a monster…" Rob said as he drove the cycle over to where the shouts were coming from

"I don't see any monsters so far. Just some…" Kon said up in the front seat, but trailed off "Wait, I see him! It's… It's Despero!" he continued as he saw who the monster was

"Hah! Costumed heroes! This is more like it!" Despero said as he turned to face the 3 boys

**10:01pm**

"Well well! Some young heroes… including one with an 'S' on his chest! Now you could prove useful to me!" Despero said as the cycle's lights turned on from above Despero

"Guys, look! Do you see it? His shadow! On the ground! It's not Despero's shadow!" Rob said pointing towards said shadow

"You're right! What's up with that?" Bart asked seeing what Rob said, as Robin got something out of his utility belt

"Oracle! This is Robin! This is going to sound whacked… but we're in the middle of a fight and I think we're fighting the ghost of Despero or something!" Rob said calling Oracle, AKA Barbara Gordon, formerly known as Batgirl "_Well, that certainly sounds plausible. Give me a minute_" she told the young Boy Wonder

"You take a minute! I'm taking his head off!" Kon said flying over to Despero

"Perfect! Just the one I wanted!" Despero said as Kon stopped mid flight

**Meanwhile back at Mount Justice**

Cassie was currently sitting in a bench with her arms crossed alone with Megan beside her

"Are you ok? I mean I didn't read your mind or anything and I know you don't trust me or anything… but I can feel you are feeling down" Megan said to the young girl as she sighed

"Nothing's wrong Miss Martian, just thinking is all… I shouldn't have been so hard on you or the rest of your team and I'm sorry for being hostile in any way towards you. Robin, your Robin demonstrated that he could have turned on us, but he didn't, and if he works with you and trusts you all, then I guess I can try and do the same thing. Trust works both ways and you all deserve a chance" Cassie said as Megan hugs her and Cassie after a brief hesitation returns the hug. Suddenly Wonder Woman comes into the room and sees the two girls. Megan sensing the league member coming towards them, let's go of Cassie

"I'll umm leave you alone now…" Megan said as she left the room, with Wonder Woman looking as she left and turned back to face the girl in front of her

"I'm pleased you girls… and that other team stayed behind, Cassie, so we have the opportunity to talk…" Wonder Woman told her protégé

"Oh, yeah… it's umm… great" Cassie said, but she seemed to not even be able to convince herself

"Why aren't you wearing the costume Donna gave you? Are you ashamed of it?" Wonder Woman questioned

"Ashamed! Are you kidding, Diana?! I'm afraid of it!" Cassie exclaimed

"Afraid?" Wonder Woman questioned

**10:06pm**

"Afraid of ruining it! Of getting it torn or dirty, or shredded in battle" Cassie started saying as Wonder Woman took a seat next to her

"It's a genuine superhero uniform worn by a genuine superhero! I'd feel like a little leaguer using an autographed babe ruth baseball for batting practice. No, the Wonder Girl costume stays **_safe_** in a mylar garment bat in my closet… until I'm… I dunno… ready for it" Cassie finished off

"Cassie… I know that being on a team is important to you…" Wonder Woman started

"It sure is" Cassie answered without hesitating

"I just question whether this is the right team, and the right time. The boys are brave, dedicated… I don't dispute that… but they also seem… undisciplined. Even raucous. And at this important time in your training, I fear you might pick up…"

"Bad habits?" Cassie questioned as she finished Wonder Woman's sentence

"Precisely. No, don't decide hastily. Just… consider my words" Wonder Woman said

"O… okay" Cassie said as she brought her knees to her chest as Wonder Woman left the girl alone to her thoughts

**Batman and Robin**

Meanwhile, Batman was currently examining the Robin in front of him. He could tell right away that this was neither Tim nor Jason for various reasons, so that left him one more option on who the boy behind the mask was…

"So… I'm guessing I'm no longer Robin here… am I?" Robin asked after a long moment of silence… it had been an intense silence and he was getting somewhat uncomfortable with the whole no talking thing here going on… well at least he was sort of use to this

"You're Dick Grayson" Batman said, as he responded with a statement rather than answer his question. He already knew this was Dick Grayson; the first Robin, but still better to be safe than sorry and to try and make the situation less awkward for both of them… mostly for Robin

"Yes… but you knew that…" Robin said as he was looking at anything, but the man in front of him

Batman sighed, he knew what would happen if he revealed too much, but this version of Dick was from an alternate reality and he deserved to have an answer to his previous question

"No, you are no longer Robin… you are still in the '_hero business_', but you have taken a new name and moved to a different city, you still work with me from time to time though. You also lead a team of heroes your age" Batman said giving him an answer, but not revealing everything to the teen

"That's cool… I'm guessing you had to leave some parts out huh?" Robin said smiling a little at how this Batman, was still similar to his own, one way or another. Batman sighed as he knew he was going to regret this… but this boy in front of him was clearly Dick, one way or another there was no mistaking it, so that should ease his paranoia a little, but it doesn't at the same time

"Stay here" he said as he left the room and started to make a call, as Robin was left in the room confused, but did as told and decided to try and entertain himself someway while waiting for this world's Batman to come back

**Superman and Conner **

Superman currently faced the boy in front of him. He could right away see the differences with the Superboy; he was use to working with from time to time. This Superboy seemed more angry and closed off; on top of that he didn't seem comfortable around him… which threw him off somewhat

"Are you a clone of me as well from your world?" Superman asked of course he already knew the answer to the question, but was trying to make small talk seeing as the boy wouldn't be talking anytime soon…

Conner looked at this world's Superman in front of him and contemplated whether to answer him or not. That question should have an obvious answer after all, but after awhile he decided to just go along with it "Yes. I'm your clone back in my world" Conner answered as Superman nodded, happy he was able to get the boy to talk

"Do you have a name? I'm sure you already know Kon-el and my name is Kal-el or Clark Kent" Superman said as he saw no reason as to not tell the boy his name for all he knew the Superman in his world already revealed his identity to the boy… but the expression on the boys face said otherwise

"Umm I didn't know that… I mean about your name… I already knew about your Superboy's name being Kon-el. My name, it's Conner Kent" he said after getting over his shock and realized something "Wait you said your last name is '_Kent_' right?" Conner asked as Superman nodded confused with the boy's behavior as he tilted his head a little to the side

"What's the problem with '_Kent_' did my counterpart not give you that name? I gave Superboy the name _Kon-el_… I thought that your Superman gave you the name _Conner Kent_" Superman assumed as he was puzzled with the turn of events from what should be a simple conversation… but that did not seem like the case

Conner looked at this Superman once again and seemed to finally understand what seemed to be the problem. This Superman talked to him and didn't ignore him like Superman back home. This Superman gave this worlds Superboy a name, not like how Megan and John gave him both his first and last name… John probably knew Superman's identity and thought he should get the name '_Kent_'… that means Superman doesn't know and when he finds out the results won't be pretty… they are going to be disastrous and as Robin says heavy on the '_dis_'

Soon, Conner realized that Superman was looking at him worriedly and he realized that he still hadn't answered his question "No he didn't give me the name Kent, or Conner for that matter. Megan gave me the idea for Conner and John gave me the name Kent. Superman probably doesn't even know and they when he realizes that I have the same last name as him…" Conner started only to see the Superman in front of him look at him even more confused

"I am going to guess that you two do not get along… I am sorry Conner, you shouldn't have to suffer or get ignored by him. I mean I know that Kon-el is in safe hands, working with Cadmus and having a place to stay, as well as having friends his age, but even I help from time to time, we even team up at times… I may not be the Superman of your world, but I am willing to help you out in any way possible, if you ever need it" Superman said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder hesitantly

"….. Would you… be able to help me with… some of my powers?" Conner asked hesitantly after thinking about it. Normally he wouldn't even think about taking up an offer like this, especially from Superman, but this may be his only chance at getting to work with someone who has the same powers as him and won't ignore him

"I'd be glad to help you out. I'm betting both Supergirl and Kon-el would also be glad to help seeing as I heard you'd be staying here" Superman said as he remembered that Tornado told him that the '_Team_' would be staying here at the cave until they found a way back home… thought, he was sure that some of the league's wanted to take them home with them, if not to supervise them

"Supergirl?" Conner asked confused as he never heard of a Supergirl back home before, then again she might exist and thought the same as Superman and decided he wasn't worth meeting or anything

"I'll introduce you sometime if you like. So what are your powers?" Superman asked as he thought it would be the same as Kon's powers, Tactile Telekinesis or TTK for short

"I'm half Kryptonian and half human. My powers are basically the same as yours; except I only have super strength, enhanced speed, telescopic vision, infrared vision, super hearing, and invulnerability" Conner said listing of his powers

Superman stared at Conner for moment before shacking of the surprise that had surely been on his face "So you can't fly?" he asked as he thought that Conner should be able to fly, both he and Supergirl can fly and Kon uses his TTK to fly, so why didn't Conner mention it…

Conner looked away slightly as he thought about the numerous of times he tried to fly only for gravity to pull him back down "I can't fly… I might actually never fly, probably due to being half human I guess. The closest thing to flying for me is with Sphere" Conner said as he left out the part about when Luthor gave him some shields that allowed him to fly… and he realized that he was finally having an actual conversation with Superman, and he didn't care at that moment that it wasn't the Superman from back home that kept ignoring him…

"Maybe you'll learn to fly in time. It took me awhile to fly" Superman said as he motioned Conner to follow him outside as he decided to test his powers as well as try to help him out with flying if possible…

**Flash and Wally **

Currently Flash watched as the boy in front of him ate the food he brought in, seeing as moments ago the teen requested for some food saying 'he needed to recharge' or something like that. Flash knew that this was a younger version of him. Now the question was how his younger self from an alternate dimension would, take the news about Barry Allen being dead here, and he; Wally West is the Flash here, taking up the mantle after his uncle sacrificed his life…

"So…" Flash started only to trail off as he didn't know how this conversation should begin. Why couldn't he have talked to another one of the other kids from another dimension? He would have taken Robin or Superboy, heck even Zatanna… though that would have seemed weird for him

"Do I exist in this world?" Flash heard Wally… no Kid Flash say, it seemed weird calling him Wally

"What? Of course you exist here" Flash said quickly

"Where am I then? And why did that kid, Impulse or Bart say he was my cousin? I don't have any cousins that I know of and Barry or Iris would have told me about him" Kid Flash said

"Well you're around here… and Bart is your cousin. I can't tell you the details about Bart… or yourself for that matter" Flash said as Kid Flash stared at him

"I guess I'll just have to figure this out on my own…" Kid Flash responded as he kept eating while Flash sighed and rubbed his head with his hands… this would not end well… also was he always this stubborn as a kid…?

_"I wonder how Barry was able to survive with me when I was still Kid Flash"_ he thought to himself while still looking at his younger alternate self

**10:07pm**

**After sometime…**

'_How odd… This is all very peculiar. They're fighting what appears to be an ordinary individual, with no super strength or power of any kind… but when I try to scan his mind, I get a sort of… of static. Something human over lapped with something…not… It's so strong that it's affecting the entire area, like a loud radio burst. It's scrambling my ability to read anyone_' J'onn thought as he floated above the 3 boys watching them, while he told Superman of what was going on

"Are any lives threatened J'onn? Do you need backup, because I can- we all can- be there in…" Superman started to say

'_There's no need to turn this into a traffic jam. The boys seem to have matter under control, so the day doesn't need saving quite yet_' J'onn responded back

"I've noticed the Manhunter isn't here… and you're muamuring. He's on site, isn't he. Hiding behind invisibility. You said you would trust the boys… but you don't" Tornado told the man of steel

"We do trust them, Tornado, just as airline passengers trust their pilot, but they've still got seatbelts. J'onn is there in case we hit turbulence" Superman said

"Hey point-and-shoot. You seen the Secret since all this started?" Cassie whispered over to Cissie

"Now that you mention it… no" Cissie responded back as Cassie turned over to and asked the same thing to the team, only for them all to respond in the same way as Cissie

"Sorry, she's not in range of my telepathy" Megan replied as she tried to contact the young mist girl only to not get anything

"She probably went with the boys for all we know" Wally said lazily as both Cissie and Cassie looked at each other somewhat worried

**10:08pm**

**Back with the boys**

"_Robin, this is Oracle_" Barbara said through Rob's com-link

"I read you, Oracle. Go ahead" Rob responded as he, Bart and Kon were on the ground beside a man who was knocked out cold

"Who's he talkin' to?" Kon asked putting on his sunglasses

"I was hoping you'd know" Bart said confused as well

Rob on the other hand listened to what Barbara had found out. How Supergirl had destroyed his spirit, but that seemed to be proven incorrect and that he was taking over the bodies of other people _"… If you avoid making eye contact with him, that might help some, but I couldn't say how much. If you look him straight in the eyes though, you've got trouble_" she finished off

"If we can knock out a host body before Despero jumps from it, we might be able to contain him, at least for a little while" Rob said holding up a smoke pellet "I'll use another smoke pellet to blind him… so we can… huh?!" Rob said surprised as Secret suddenly came out of the smoke pellet instead

"Hi guys. So what are we doing?" she asked happily not realizing the tight spot that the boys were currently in at the moment

"Whoa! Heads up!" Kon said catching something that was about to hit Rob and Secret

"Some outer space ghost is taking over people's bodies, Secret. Try not to look him in the eyes… which shouldn't be that tough because he's like, butt-ugly" Bart told Secret as he turned around and saw the animals out of their pens "Uh oh. New problem" he said pointing towards the animals

"He must have opened up the pens to distract us!"

"He's released lions-!" Rob started to say

"And tiger! And bears!" Bart continued for Rob

"Oh my" Secret said as suddenly a 'splotch' noise was heard

"_And elephants. There's some elephants, too_" Kon said as he laid flat on the ground with his sunglasses messed up as Bart crouched down towards him

**10:10pm**

"I need a body with some degree of strength if I'm going to stand up to those… those blasted children" Despero said as Rob, Kon and Bart started to clean the mess up, with Rob taming the tigers, Kon flying the elephants back to their pent and Bart running around the bears "Already they dispose of the distraction I've created. I need more power, more time, in-"

"You! You're the one causing all this!" Secret said as she appeared in front of Despero

"I am indeed" he told the girl "And you, child seemed empowered enough to be of use to-" Despero started to say only to cut himself off "N… no… no" he started to say fearfully looking at Secret

"What is it? What did you-?" Secret started to say only to be cut off by Despero

"The… the abyss… you are… you are the abyss… it calls to me through you… I won't go… I WON'T GO!" Despero yelled at the end running off, leaving Secret confused

**10:11pm**

"What are you talking about?" Secret asked as she watched him run away

"_This is beginning to escalate in seriousness. The boys have the animals in hand, but I'm beginning to wonder if- That could be a problem. The strong man is running right into the path of that tiger. Blinded by fear, apparently_" J'onn thoughtfully said as he watched invisibly from above

"Brainless beast! Back before your master! Back before-" the strong man said as the tiger got closer to him ready to attack him

"Have no fear, sir. The danger has passed" J'onn said as he becomes visible again and knocked the tiger out cold

**10:12pm**

"You think so, do you" the strong man said evilly as he looked J'onn in the eye

"Wait!" J'onn screamed out, as suddenly his body was no longer his to control

**Back with Young Justice**

"Feeling a little dizzy guys? Just grin and bear it" Bart said as the bears were lay there on the ground dizzy for watching Bart run around them in circles "Huh?" Bart says afterwards as he suddenly sees Despero coming his way as he speeds away

"Uh boy. Now he's flying and shaking the ground something fierce when he lands. We may have to go to defcon 2 on this one" Bart says to his friends as he continues to run away from Despero

**Meanwhile at Mount Justice**

The team, Cissie and Cassie were all heading back to the common room to see if the boy's were back yet, when they heard the Superman talking

"Something startled him. But then he said, 'wait'… and now we've lost touch" he said while holding his head

"I think we're going to have to go in, even though technically, they have four minutes left to wrap this up. Too bad" Aquaman said with his arms crossed as Cissie couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Oh 'too bad' my butt! You want them to fail! Admit it!" Cissie all but yelled somewhat running towards the League as the team and Cassie stayed quiet… not really wanting to cause any trouble, but still agreeing with Cissie none the less. Megan then heard Kaldur mentally to link them all up

_"Whoa, is she really standing up to the league like we did when we first build the team?"_ Wally said as Robin meanwhile thought back to what Superman said before…

_"Wait you all stood against the League?"_ Zatanna asked, though somewhat surprised, it seemed like something the boy's would do

_"We went against orders and went to Cadmus to investigate. Long story short, we found Superboy, fought, got him over to our side and shut down Desmond. Of course the League wasn't happy, but we stood up for ourselves and we were able to start the team"_ Robin said quickly while typing on his holographic computer as softly as he could, trying to stay in a position where he wouldn't be noticed by anyone, desperately trying to hack into any of the cameras with a visual on Rob, Kon and Bart

_"What Arrowette..." "Cissie" "Cissie is saying is correct though. It seems this version of Aquaman is not the same as that of the one back home… he does not believe that Robin, Superboy or Impulse can achieve the goal that-"_

_"Shhh! They're talking again! I wanna see where this goes"_ Wally said as he cut of what Kaldur was saying as he focused on the conversation once again with Flash being the one to recover from Cissie's response

"Hey kid, it's a question priorities…" Flash started to say as everyone turned towards her, until Cissie cut him off

"Oh, yeah, and I know what yours are! You just wanna crab crab crab! You even complain about how the guys act when they're **hanging** with each other! So they rank on each other, razz each other… that's how **normal** teen guys are! Siblings, too!" Cissie continued as Cassie looked over at her, with her hand near her mouth "Didn't you guys have buds or sibs when you were teens? Guys you could bust on and know it didn't mean anything?" she stopped as if for the people around her to think over what she said and then started talking once more "No, probably **not**! I bet you were all only children or felt isolated or busy 'training' and stuff. I bet none of you can lay claim to knowing what a normal teen life is supposed to be! Geez, you're so judgmental, I wanna puke!" Cissie finally said what she wanted to say as she pointed towards each of the League members

Everyone in the room froze at the words, the League surprised or shocked that they were being yelled at by… a teenage girl, while the team and Cassie were all super shocked at how she came on full force to depend her teammates, yelling at the League and not letting them get a word out

_"Whoa"_ Artemis said as they all nodded, even Robin, who wasn't paying that much attention could tell that whatever the young archer in red said must have gotten somewhat through

"Rebuttal, guys?" Kyle said as he smiled slightly at how they had all gotten quiet, but then Flash seemed to get over his shock and Kyle let the smile fade from his face

"You're not getting it… I was a Teen Titan… and I think you're oversimplifying…"

"Yeah? Well, call me when you stop overcomplicating" Cissie said as she stormed off out of the room

_"Wait… Flash was a Teen Titan?"_ Megan asked confused as Conner shrugged from his position, he could tell Cassie was looking at them all confused, but kept quiet about it

_"We still have no idea who these Teen Titans are"_ Kaldur said slightly annoyed at the lack of information they had on this world

_"The only think I was able to find on the Teen Titans was on a group of older if not young adults called Titans. Could be connected… not really sure"_ Robin said as he was looking at his holographic computer again

_"We could ask the Young Justice team or even Red Tornado after this whole ordeal"_ Zatanna said as everyone seemed to agree on that

Everyone saw Cassie run after Cissie after a moment of hesitation and Zatanna decided to go after them too, with Artemis following soon after. The rest of the team decided to stay put… not wishing to cause a scene

Meanwhile Cassie was finally able to find Cissie "I can't believe you did that! I can't…uh… Arrowette you okay?" Cassie asked as she found Cissie on the ground holding a paper bag to her mouth taking deep breaths in and out

**10:14pm**

"Half an hour ago, I had to fight the urge to get their autographs! And the next thing I knew, I was telling them off?!" Cissie said as she took the bag out of her mouth to talk, but kept it near her

"I could never do that. It took such guts…"

"Guts! I was terrified! Supervillains, them I can handle, but the world's greatest heroes…? I… I… jeez, the way Batman was looking at me… and Superman, Mary Mother of god, I was yelling at Superman…!" Cissie said as she brought the bag to her mouth and started talking more deep breaths in and out, while Cassie sat down next to the young archer

"Look, I gotta say, from the moment I first saw you, I… I was so jealous of you…"

"Of me? But you can fly! You've got super-strength! I was jealous of… you…" Cissie admitted after Cassie and both girls smiled at each other

"My name's Cassie… in case you forgot the day I said it when we met the other team"

"No kidding. I'm Cissie. That's practically the same. Cool" Cissie said as Zatanna and Artemis came in and sat down in front of them

"You doing okay Cissie?" Artemis asked first as the archer in front of her nodded and smiled

"Yeah I think I'm better now" Cissie replied

Zatanna soon held out her hand for the young archer to take, while Artemis did the same for Cassie. Both took the offered hands and got back up and smiled at each other, happy to be on better terms than they were before

**10:15pm**

While the four girls were still gone, the rest of the Team watched as the Justice League kept on arguing on whether or not they should leave and help out the boy with Despero

"I'm heading out. I can't just…" Superman said trailing of at the end

"Just what? If you go what kind of message would we be sending? That not only does the JLA not trust its protégés… but we don't even trust one of our own to handle a situation? J'onn is already there. They're got just two more minutes Kal… I suggest we give it to them" Wonder Woman said, not liking the idea of Superman leaving and going to _'help'_ the teens

"I hope you're right" Superman finally said, agreeing with his teammate

"So do I" Wonder Woman replied back

The Team could only stare somewhat shocked that Wonder Woman seemed to believe in the younger teens out there. Should someone have told them that one of the members of the Justice League said what Wonder Woman said, they all would've laughed at the idea, not thinking twice about it… now however, they might have to rethink a few things there Justice League might have said

"Wonder Woman's cool in my book now" whispered Wally to Robin, who nodded slightly, while Conner couldn't exactly understand how Superman was talked down by Wonder Woman

**Back with the boys/Secret**

Meanwhile, we see Kon get punched by Despero "I don't need your pathetic body anymore, lad. This one is far superior. So I've no qualms about breaking you in half now!" he said as Kon lands on what looks like a blue tent

"Impulse! Watch it! That shadow he's casting… it's the Martian Manhunter! He's in the Manhunter's body" Rob said from above both Despero and Impulse, as he took notice of the shadow. Secret on the other hand is nowhere to be seen at the moment

"I'm on it!" Bart yelled out

**10:16pm**

"If he's Manhunter, then even if we can't see it… he's got a cape!" Bart said as he grabbed a hold of a blue fabric, which could be the cape he was taking about "Which gives me something to drag…" Bart continued saying as he started dragging Despero "And toss!" he said as he tossed the villain with all his might

"Fool! This will only slow me for moment…!" Despero said in mid-air, not noticing the figure behind him

"Yeah? Well, here's another moment!" Kon yelled out as he delivered a punch to Despero's head, knocking him back down

Soon, Kon grabbed a hold of Despero's head, with one arm and the other one punches him in the face, while Bart in rapidly throwing punch after punch in his mid-section, both of them saying "Sorry J'onn"

Rob on the other hand, started getting in closer with an item in his hand "Hang on, guys! If I'm right, my torch'll trigger the Manhunter's primal fear of fire…" he said letting lose a stream of fire towards Despero "Giving J'onn's psyche a chance to crack through and… it worked!" Rob continued saying

**10:17pm**

Slowly, Despero was separated from Martian Manhunter as he yelled in agony "This isn't over…!"

"Yes. It is" Secret suddenly said as she appeared out of nowhere "No! Not you! Not-yyyyyoooouuuuu!" Despero said as soon he disappeared into thin air, leaving the trio of boy somewhat shocked

"What happened? Where did he go!?" Rob asked, being the first to get over the shock

"I… don't think you want to know" Secret said ominously and left soon afterwards

"Ooookay" Kon said

**Back in Mount Justice**

"You're late"

"Yes, by four minutes. On the other hand, we handled the emergency within the allotted time. That should count for something" Rob said as all three boys were back in the cave. The Justice League, Cassie, Cissie and the Team surrounding them

**10:21pm**

"Well, considering you _'handled'_ one of our greatest foes… and no one was injured or killed, thanks to you… and you were able to prevent one of our own members from wreaking havoc while possessed" Superman said as Manhunter sat beside him holding his head

"Oh, yes… Thanks ever so. My head is still ringing" the Martian said

_"Who are they and what have they done with the Justice League! They barely say thanks to us!"_ Wally commented through the mind link

_"I guess this world is full of surprises"_ Robin answered

_"Wish our League would through some thanks our way as well"_ Artemis mumbled

_"And their Superman is way nicer and accepts this Superboy, until the one back home"_ Conner said a little angrily

_"At least they haven't kicked us out yet"_ Zatanna said happily beside the Boy Wonder

"I'd hate to think it, too" they suddenly heard Rob say seriously

"I… believe we can call the entire matter a wash, Batman. After all, they're young… and youth should be able to excuse a few things. I'm sure the lovely miss Arrowette would agree…?" Superman said with the rest of the League, except Batman having a smile on their face

"Why's she blushing? What'd we miss?" Bart asked pointing at a blushing Cissie. Cassie and the Team had to hide their laughter behind their hands, as they held them over their face

"So at this point… you have our conditional permission to continue using our cave as HQ. And Tornado… you'll keep us apprised of how the parent/teacher conferences go" Superman said as the League started leaving

"Absolutely" Tornado replied as the last of the older heroes left

"The… what conferences…?" they all asked surprised and hoping they heard wrong

Now the Team actually couldn't hold back their laughter at the stunned expressions on the Young Justice team's face, which earned them a glare from them… and made all of them, but Robin and Wally fall silent


End file.
